Eyion Robiu
Born and raised on the world Munto Codru, after his metamorphasis Darth Nemesis (born as Eyion Robiu) was noticed by a Dark Jedi as being strong in the Force. Taken away from Munto Codru for training, the young Codru-Ji began to learn the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Because of his species' ability to use all four of his arms equally dexterous, Eyion worked his way from a single lightsaber to four lightsabers, typically only employing one or two at any given time however. By 8 ABY, Eyion was a Dark Jedi Knight and well trained in the ways of the Force. However, he wished more power, more knowledge, and something far greater than his master could ever give him. And so, Eyion began his search, first by killing his master. The Dark Jedi would scour the galaxy, searching for greater power, until he would finally meet a self-proclaimed Sith Lord, Darth Invisus. At first, Eyion wished to best the newly-appointed Sith Lord, but after being bested both through the Force and in lightsaber combat, the Codru-Ji learned of the man's position and stature, and knew he could learn from this. Invisus saw great potential for a Sith Warrior on Eyion, and gave him an appropriate new name - Darth Nemesis - and appointed him as his apprentice in the ways of the Sith. Nemesis accompanied Invisus to discovering the location of the Hammer of Darkness and its crew, and through coordinating with Invisus' Hands of Darkness, was able to spring a trap that allowed his master to board, and take command of the entire vessel with few casualties on the Venator II's behalf. Nemesis remained onboard the Hammer of Darkness with his master, awaiting the time when they would discover a hidden rogue Imperial element and ally their Brotherhood of the Dark Side with them. Both Nemesis and his master, Invisus, shared the common goal of eradicating the Jedi from the galaxy. That goal would be realized, through the conversion of a Jedi Knight who Invisus and Jakeston Alarni lured into a trap. While the Hands of Darkness perished during an intense duel on the bridge of the Hammer of Darkness, the Jedi was taken down by powerful Force Lightning. Nemesis was later tasked of breaking the Jedi, and when he was successful, Invisus gave the fallen one his new name - Darth Malice. Now, within the boundaries of the Shadow Imperium, Invisus left to forge an alliance, tasking Nemesis with keeping the crew onboard the Hammer of Darkness safe. Nemesis was later responsible for finding and recruiting Saias Kargon and Xahruk as Invisus's two new Hands of Darkness. Immediately afterwards, he was sent to Cylon Imperium space where, through negotiations and playing politics, he secured an alliance between Cylon and the Shadow Imperium/Sith Brotherhood. For some time, Nemesis remained in Cylon space to oversee their operations, until he was called back by Garuda shortly before the Sith Revolution. He left Saias and Xahruk in charge of the Cylon operations, and joined Garuda in defending Testria from Darth Trayus's forces. He was killed during the duel on Testria. Skills and Abilities Darth Nemesis was a master of Form IV: Ataru, combining it with his mastery of Jar'Kai. He also used elements of Form II: Makashi in his dueling. Coupled with his mastery of Teräs Käsi, this made him a deadly warrior in combat. Furthermore, Nemesis knew many techniques in the Force, most no more than basic principles meant to aid him in lightsaber combat. However, under Invisus' tutelage, he was learning more concepts about the Force, such as Force Lightning. Carrying four lightsabers, but typically using no more than two, two of these blades were red (his primary two, being now of the Sith), one cyan and one emerald, Darth Nemesis did not hesitate to use all four blades at the same time, should it have become necessary. Because of his abilities, inherited by his specie's traits, to use all four of his limbs simultaneously and with great dexterity, Nemesis often trained using all four blades in order to maintain an advantage in combat should the need arise. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Codru-JiCategory:Shadow ImperiumCategory:Sith Brotherhood